Fateful Encounter
by Mireillle
Summary: Well this story is kinda based on the book, yet it's different. But basically, Tohru met a boy when she was little and she sees him again 10 years later.
1. Present Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

This is a revised and altered version of the original chapter that was uploaded. The story stays the same; I only reworded things and changed a few names. I also corrected the title because there was actually a typo.. oo;; Shame shame..

_Italics_ flashback

**Bold** thoughts, chapter number/titles, or something important.

Some of the things aren't exactly like the story. By that, I mean how I mentioned in a flashback how Tohru already knew Arisa and Hanajima when she was 8, but according to the actual story, they met around middle school, I believe.

**Fateful Encounter **

**Chapter 1**

**Present Life**

Note: Tohru is 7 years old when this takes place.

_Tohru Honda was in the tiny forest (so she won't get lost) making snow angels. Tohru stood up and giggled and said, "This is so much fun!"_

_Rustle rustle_

_Shocked by the noise, she fell down on the snow. Tohru started to cry because she was scared. In a trembling voice, she said, "Who's there? Please come out, I'm scared."_

_An orange head popped out of a couple of bushes and that boy threw a snowball on Tohru's forehead. "Hahahaha!! I'm the best!!" said the boy._

_Tohru started crying a lot and her eyes started getting red. The boy went over to her and offered her a hand to stand up. She got up and calmed herself down. "W-who are you?" _

"_I am Kyo Sohma, the best of the best!"_

_Tohru told Kyo, "Sorry, I have to go now, bye!" Then another snowball hit her head. Then she heard Kyo say, "O.K." Tohru ran home to her mom…_

Ten years later...

"It's already this late!" Tohru quickly rushed to prepare for school and to make sure she had everything ready because today was the first day of school. Today was also her first day as a third year, so she was almost done with fulfilling her mother's dream of having Tohru graduate from high school. Before she left her tent, she made sure the picture of her mom was on guard. "Okay mom, don't let anyone in while I'm gone!" With that, she smiled and took off to school.

When Tohru was almost at school, she saw her friend Hana.

Hana's POV (point of view)

I have strong waves that Tohru is close by….

-End of POV-

"HANA-CHAN!! Oh I missed you so, so much!" Tohru squealed as she hugged Hana. "I barely got to talk to you during vacation, too bad I couldn't go to Europe with you…." Suddenly Tohru looked so sad, but that was only a moment because the next second, she was beaming with delight because she got to see her friend.

Then out of nowhere, there was a bicycle speeding forward. It was Minami, the girl who took over the Prince Yuki Fan Club "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, TOHRU HONDA IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Shut up and get a life!" yelled a girl with long bleached hair. The girl threw a rock at Minami, and that got her off balance. She crashed into a group of people.

"Uo-Chan… You saved me." Tears came down from Tohru's eyes, and Arisa hugged Tohru until she stopped crying.

"It's okay now… I won't let them bully you. Next time she bothers you, you can just tell me and I'll…"

She was interrupted when Hana said, "You know, I can BEEEP her with electro-poison waves if you want me to."

"Hanajima, you'll scare Tohru if you zap someone, so don't. Remember what happened last time you zapped that fatass who was making fun of Tohru?"

_Flashback_

_Tohru was only 8 years old when this happened. The kids where sitting in little groups, and they were doing arts and crafts. _

_Tohru raised her hand and when the teacher called on her, she said, "Sensei, may I go wash my hands in the restroom? My hands are sticky from the glue."_

"_Very well."_

_Tohru got out of the seat and headed to the door. Being clumsy as always, she ran into the wall. Then the boy, Aki started laughing and her and made jokes that caused Tohru to cry. _

"_Hey look who I am." said Aki as he ran into the wall. Everyone started to laugh except Hana and Arisa. Tohru was still sitting (because she fell after running into the wall) on the floor and continued crying. _

_Three minutes later…_

"_Students, it's time for lunch, quietly line up." announced the teacher._

_Hana went to the crying Tohru and said, "Hey Tohru-kun I have a present for you."_

_That took Tohru by surprise. "Hic…really? You don't have to give me anything…"_

"_I'll be honored to give it to you." With that, a slight mischievous spread across Hana's face._

_As the class was still lining up, Tohru watched Hana. Hana roughly grabbed Aki by the collar and took him out of the classroom. After about a minute, she came back with no signs of Aki. _

"_Okay class, started heading out the door."_

_Suddenly, the girl who was the first one to leave the room came back in and headed towards the teacher. "Sensei…I see Aki outside with bruises, and he's not moving. I think there was smoke coming out of him too…"_

_The teacher rushed outside quickly and then dialed for the ambulance._

_In a calm voice, Hana said to Tohru, "Enjoy your present."_

_Tohru took a while to figure out what "present" was given to her, and when she finally figured it out, she went crying to Arisa. "Scared…I'm scared…scared…"_

_Ten minuted later you could see ambulances and doctors and stuff rushing to get Aki to the emergency room._

_End of Flashback_

The thought of what happened almost ten years ago made Tohru shiver. She still had nightmares about that once in a while. "I wonder what ever happened to Aki."

Hana says, "He got out of the hospital last week."

Arisa and Tohru stared at Hana with eyes wide opened.

"What?" she asked calmly.

Tohru spoke up and said, "How do you know that?"

"Wave reports."

Tohru tried to bring up another subject and said, "Um…anyways, I wonder why Minami was rushing."

"She's probably going to watch the prince charming."

The first bell rang, signaling the students to get to homeroom. "Ah! We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Tohru."

"But I promised..."

"It's okay, c'mon let's go." said Arisa.

As they continued their walk to school, Hana mentioned, "Tohru-kun…are you okay with living with your Grandpa? Are they feeding you enough? Are they taking the money you earn?"

"Yes. Yes. No. (To the three questions) **I can't tell them I'm living in a tent because Uo-Chan would get real mad at my grandpa because I can't stay with them.**

_Flash back_

_After much argument, Tohru was to stay with her grandpa after the accident of Kyoko. _

_Tohru wasn't able to move in with her grandpa immediately though. _

"_Ahh.. So nice of you to live with me, but Kyoko…"_

"_I'm Tohru, grandpa." _

"_Ah yes. Now Kyoko, I'm afraid you have to find somewhere else to live for a because our other relatives would like to move in with me, but the house needs a bit of remodeling. I'm sure you can find a friend to live with or something. Do you have money?"_

"_I'll be fine. I have enough money as well."_

"_Ahh.. good. Good thing you made a good choice by saving your money, Kyoko."_

_Tohru just smiled._

_Torhu was looking through flyers and finally found a store to buy a tent on sale. She bought a tent on sale for 1,200. Then she searched for a camping space away from people. Then she found a place in the woods._

_End of Flashback_

They got to school went to classes blah blah blah and the bell rang. Now school is over.

"Hey Tohru, Hanajima and I are going shopping, you coming along?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Uo-Chan, but I have work, and I don't want to be late.

10:00pm…

"Ahh… Finally work is over." Tohru went to the bathroom to change and gathers her stuff before she left. After a 10 minute walk, she was home (her tent). "Ugghh… and I have homework, but it's the first day of school! Oh well, I'm doing this for mom." Tohru picks up the picture and says "Don't worry mom, I'll graduate." She placed the picture down and grabbed a pot for some water from a nearby stream to wash up.

As she was going back to the tent, she noticed two figures walking. **That's Sohma-kun…?**

She placed the pot right outside the tent and went to get a closer look at the two figures. She overheard the conversation.

"I guess we have to order takeout again, huh Yuki?"

"Why don't you cook? I don't like takeout anymore."

"But my dear Yuki, I thought you hated my cooking, and you'd do anything to have me not cook anything."

"No, Shigure, that's only when you put pickles in curry."

Tohru accidently tripped over a broken branch and fell onto a huge bush that caused a rustle behind Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki instantly turned around and put his guards up. "Who's there?! Come out this instant."

Out of the bush came Tohru crawling because she accidentally twisted her foot, which quickly turned swollen and red.

"Honda-san?!"

Shigure said, "My, my, if it isn't a pretty high school."

"Shut up, idiot." Yuki went over to Tohru and said, "Honda-san, you all right?"

"I'm okay."

Shigure says to himself, "So you guys know each other?." Then he says to Yuki, "I'll leave you guys alone, I'll be heading back first. Shigure winked at Yuki before turning around to leave.

Yuki muttered, "Idiot…"

"Do you need any help? Where do you live?"

"No, I'm fine. I live nearby."

Yuki starts thinking. **Nearby? I don't think we sold or rented the Sohma property to anyone though. ** His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Tohru attempt to get up.

Tohru was half way up, but because of her foot, she fell down again. Since she was already exhausted, she became dizzy and fainted.

The next morning….

Tohru finds herself sleeping in a peaceful room. **Why…am I in a room?**

To be continued…

-Mireillle

**Wait there's more!**

**Preview of Chapter 2: It's You Again**

Tohru started living with Yuki and things were going well and later on she discovers about the curse. Her boss gave her every weekend a day off because one day he saw her working hard and she didn't want to put her in danger (Meaning failing school. Not enough sleep. Etc.) and gave her some time to relax and study and stuff. She goes over to her friend's house and on the way there, she meets a orange head.

That's just a brief summary of the next chapter.


	2. It's You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Let's see I've reread the first chapter before I started to write this and I actually found a lot of mistakes, so if you find more on this chapter, just try to make out what it says, I guess.

**Fateful Encounter**

**Chapter Two **

**It's You Again**

A minute later after Tohru woke up, she got up and walked over to the door just as it opened. It was Shigure.

"Mornin umm… what's your name again?"

With a puzzled look, Tohru replied, "Umm… Good morning. My name is Tohru Honda and um…."

After a couple of seconds and Tohru still didn't know his name, he finally said "My name is Shigure. I'm Yuki's cousin."

Then Tohru remembered about her situation, "Umm.. How did I end up in this room?"

"Ahh.. Yes, last night you fainted so Yuki brought you here. Last night I actually looked for the place you said you lived in since you said nearby. I found a tent nearby, so I'm assuming you live in that tent?"

Tohru looked away and nodded.

"Tell meTohru, how come you live in the tent?"

Tohru started explaining about her mother and the situation about her grandfather's house and stuff.

"I see... How long have you been living in the tent?"

"I think.. about three weeks."

Shigure began thinking for a couple of minutes. "Well I suppose you can live with us until you can go back to your grandfather's place."

"I.. I.. Well.. I don't think I should.. I didn't earn it or anything. I don't think I deserve it.."

"If you're worried about that how about we make a deal. We'll let you stay here if.. you help us cook and clean up a little."

Tohru took a minute to think and finally said "Okay."

Tohru got ready for school. Just when she was about to leave, Yuki went up to her and asked if he could walk to school with her. "Sure!"

As they were walking out of the forest, Tohru was limping a little, but she was fine with walking. She accidently tripped and Yuki turned around to try to help her. As Tohru was falling she hugged Yuki to try to prevent herself from falling, but they both fell onto the ground.

POOF

"huh??" Wondered Tohru.

There was a gray rat on the ground upder Tohru. Tohru immediately got up.

"Eeeeeeek! Where did Sohma-kun go?!"

The rat spoke. " I'm right here. You see our family is well.. cursed with the Chinese Zodiac. Whenever we're weak or hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into our animals and well. I'm the rat as you can see. The problem is whenever we turn back we're..."

POOF

Yuki was naked.

"Eeeek!!" Tohru ran to school by herself.

"That was quick." Shigure came out of nowhere and said, "You told her."

After school..

Yuki went up to Tohru. "Honda-san, I hope I didn't scare you this morning. I would like you to keep this as a secret or else your memory would be erased. The head of our family already approved of you."

With that, he left.

For the next few days, there was school and work for Tohru. She lives with the Sohma now. Today was a Saturday and she wanted to go to Arisa's house.

She got permission and left. Arisa's house was a 30 minute walk and Hana was already there.

As she was on her way, she passed by a park. It was empty, but then Tohru saw this boy with orange hair there. He seemed around Tohru's age and he was walking back and forth, with a troubled look.

Suddenly Tohru had flashbacks.

Shre remembered walking into a forest. She remembered meeting a boy with similiar hair.

"I am..."

"Sohma the best of the best!"

That was all Tohru can remember.

For some reason the name just blanked, fate maybe? Wait, it's a Sohma, could it be that he's related to Yuki??

With all the thinking, Tohru didn't notice that the boy was gone. She turned around to leave and there he is.

Up close, he seemed pretty cute, but his words are so foul. "Who the hell are you to come here?"

"I..I just walked by and you seemed familair.." Tohru remmebered his name. Then she added quietly.. "Kyo Sohma kun..."

To Be Continued!!

Sorry for making you guys wait foreverrr for this. I hate it when other people do this, so I decided to update more. Oh and sorry if I made a lot of mistakes, because I think I did.


End file.
